Phasing with You
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: Bobby/Kitty are unsure of their feelings for one another, but when a mission goes wrong and leaves them stuck on a dangerous and secluded island together, will they come clean? Will they be able to work together, or be trapped forever? Sex in later chap.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty sat motionless reading her book in the foyer, when she was distracted by an argument between Logan and Emma. Seeing she was not going to get any peace and quiet, she went to the kitchen, where the younger mutants (I know the young mutants aren't in Wolverine and the X Men but I feel like they needed to be) were having a food fight. Giving up, Kitty decided to go back to her room when she ran into Bobby.

"Oh, sorry Kitty. This house is madness right now!"

"I know I am getting so annoyed with everyone!"

"Well if you want you can come in my room and read. You know, if you want to."

Kitty found his embarrassment cute. It was very obvious Bobby Drake liked her, but if they were genuine feelings she did not know. Until she knew if he liked her for her and not beauty she was stuck.

"Um actually, I think I'm just gonna go take a nap." I said feeling bad when his face fell, though he quickly recovered his blank look and boyish attitude.

"Whatever. Have a nice nap."

I started to have an empty feeling in my stomach as he was leaving, but pushed it aside and made my way back to my room. I wanted to go back and talk to him but I told myself it was best not to fall in love with someone who may not love you in return. I laid my head down and began to doze off, trying to clear my head.

**Bobby's POV**

Great. I can't believe I actually thought she might want to speak to me. This day just keeps getting better and better. I could make tons of meaningless girls swoon but when it came to the girl I actually felt something for, I make her think I'm an idiot.

_You can be an idiot Bobby, geese no one in this house has anything good going on in their head._ Emma had protruded into my thoughts, something I always hated.

Go away Emma, I thought.

_Fine, but don't come asking me for your help. But you still probably will, won't you?_ And with that she was gone. Sure, when the X- Men had gotten back together I thought she was hot, but that was like for 2 days! Then I fell hard for Kitty and Emma got on my nerves always bugging me about it. For someone so calm and sophisticated she can sure be annoying.

With nothing to do, I walked out to the garden, trying to clear my thoughts.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the ideas for this story are still coming. I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty's POV**

I was slowly falling asleep, trying to erase Bobby from my head. Why couldn't I just ask him if he had feelings for me or not? Oh yeah, because I suck.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm was going off. There must be trouble. Great, Just what I needed. I suited up and ran to the briefing room. Mostly everyone had arrived, except Bobby, who was always late. He then quickly stumbled through the door, receiving annoyed looks from everyone.

"Alright, now that everyone's here" Logan started " We can get going. A small Island in the Arabian Sea has had reports of dangerous mutants roaming around. Since the MRD can't approach it without getting killed, they called us in to help. When we arrive on this island we will stay together, no exceptions. The MRD puts a solitary dome around the island for almost an entire 7days, to keep the mutants from escaping. We will only have an hour, if someone gets left behind, we will not be able to go back in."

"What is so bad about these mutants? Aren't they just people?" Storm asked.

"No. They have very destructive powers, such as spewing acid and releasing toxic chemicals. Think of them as hard-core morlocks. Their mutations effected their appearances, so they believe they shouldn't be associating with normal society and decided to rebel against it."

With all these things running through my head, I was making sure no one got trapped on that island. No way am I losing another family member again.

"Well, lets get in and get out fast then" I said.

"Agreed, the last thing we want to happen is to lose people" Bobby said smiling at me. I turned around quickly to hide my blush.

Soon we were all sprinting to the X- jet. We boarded and were immediately off to whatever this island was called. The whole way no one spoke. We were all trying not to lose focus. No one wanted to be the idiot who got stuck on a dangerous and secluded island without any help.

We arrived at the MRD's base on the edge of the island's entrance. They briefed us on the number of mutants there were and some of their powers. Only 6 mutants inhabited this place, which made me even more worried about what they could do. Eager to get this day over with, everyone sprinted through the entrance staying close together.

I looked around the island as the entrance doors shut tight, and was surprised. If it wasn't for the danger, this place would have been very beautiful. There were all sorts of exotic plants and fruits. You almost would forget that at any minute you could die.

30 minutes ticked by and nothing seemed wrong. It was getting kind of boring. Logan directed Kurt to transport Bobby and I up to a cliff where we could watch over our teammates for any unseen signs of trouble. It had been five long minutes of us just sitting there with nothing to say. I was so happy when Bobby finally spoke.

"I think the MRD has the wrong island." We laughed at his remark, seeing no danger.

"I know, when we were coming I was freaking out. Now I feel lame. This place is actually kind of nice."

"Yeah. So, when we get home did you want to-"

Bobby was cut of by a shriek from Rogue. We stood up and looked down below. Her skin was burning off, almost as if she touched acid. Everyone soon huddled together and Bobby and I instinctively held onto each other up on the cliff. Logan looked up at us.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing! There is no movement or anything!" I replied suddenly frightened.

I looked at Bobby, who was looking around carefully. Next thing I know, something quickly dashes by, knocking Emma down. I didn't even see what it was, It moved faster than Pietro. It came back again, hitting Rogue in the chin, and causing more damage to her hand. Bobby tried to hit it with his ice shards but accidently hit Forge instead, knocking him unconscious. We watched from above as our friends were beaten. I looked at the time on my watch as the hour came to an end. The dome began to activate and whatever had been down there vanished, quickly running into the brush. We knew we had to get down there fast and get out. Nightcrawler teleported us back down, where Logan carried Emma as he ran back to the entrance and Forge came to. We all ran fast not wanting the Doors to close for another 7 days. We could barely handle those things for 20 minutes. Everyone had safely made it out, except for Bobby and I who were behind. While running for the door, an unknown force knocked us to the ground knocking Bobby out cold. I tried to wake him up but it was too late. The doors were closed and they were trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no. No, no, no! I began to pound on the hard metal dome with all my strength, causing my knuckles to bleed. Bobby came to, unaware of the situation.

"Hey what's going on Kitty?"

"We're trapped! We didn't make it out in time."

"All of us? Where are they?"

"Bobby you don't understand. It's just you and me. The others are on the outside. We are stuck in here with psycho mutants, no food, and no help for 7 days!" Tears began to fall from my eyes. How are we supposed to survive this?

"Relax Kitty, the X men will find some way to get us out" Bobby said taking me into his arms.

"You heard Logan. They can't come in even if they wanted."

"Well, then at least we are together."

I looked up at him, and he gave me a weak smile to show he meant it. I smiled back and looked at the Brightside. At least Bobby was here.

"Night is falling Kitty. We should find some shelter."

"You're right. Come on, it looks like we only have an hour before everything is pitch black."

We began to hike up steep hills, watching each other's backs just in case the other mutants came out at night. The whole team couldn't handle one of them, Bobby and I against 6 would not be good. Fortunately, they seemed to prefer flat land, where enemies had nowhere to run. Bobby and I hardly talked, being out of breath from the workout. We finally came across an uninhabited cave and collapsed on the floor. Bobby put an ice wall in front of the entrance, to ensure safety. He came and sat next to me, and we were silent for a good 5 minutes. I finally spoke.

"This is a nightmare."

"I know, but we're X Men. We can survive in here for seven days."

"Yeah I guess. Sorry I got you into this. I wasn't watching out for you. I wasn't fast enough."

"What are you talking about? Kitty, I was knocked out. I'm glad you didn't abandon me. None of this was your fault."

"Thanks, but it doesn't make it an easier on us. What are we going to do about the mutants?"

"I don't know. Stay out of their way. Maybe they will see us as nothing more than two more prisoners."

"I hope so. Anyway, let's change the topic. I'm getting depressed. What were you going to ask me on the cliff?"

"What?"

"You said that when we got home if I wanted to do something. What was it?" I immediately saw Bobby tense up and maybe even blush a little. I hope he wasn't going to answer something unromantic to cover it up.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to, um go with me to Bayville. You know, where we first joined the X Men. I got two tickets for a flight next week. It's stupid I know. You don't have to go."

I just looked at him with a surprised look. It was silent, and was probably causing Bobby to become more saddened. I then smiled at him and it was his turn to look surprised.

"Why would I not want to go with you? We had such awesome times in Bayville! I would love to go!"

"Really? Wasn't expecting that."

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you? I want to know."

"Well I always thought, you found me kind of immature, weird, and stupid. I didn't think you liked me all that much. Even if you were my best friend back in Bayville."

"I always liked you. And you still are my best friend. You can be immature and a little weird, but I love that about you. If anything I would think you didn't want to take me."

"Why? You're fun."

"Yeah but I'm also worrisome, overprotective, and bossy. Not fun at all."

"Yeah but you only act like that when you care about someone. Something everyone loves about you."

"Well, I'm glad you told me that."

"So I guess we're going. Next week on Thursday." My face suddenly fell.

"If we make it to Thursday" I said solemnly.

"We will. I promise. I will never let anything happen to you."

With that we dosed off waiting for whatever tomorrow brought us.

**AN: Hey! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I got lazy but I kicked myself in the butt and here I am! Enjoy!**

I woke up to find an overcast sky. Bobby was awake and pacing in the corner.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked. He was startled, but calmed down and stopped pacing.

"Nothing. I just don't think I can handle being stuck in a cave for 7 days."

"Well we can't just stay in here! There has to be some kind of food or water on this island."

"You are not going out there with those things running around! If it comes down to when we need something, I'll go outside."

"Bobby, I can handle myself! Plus it will be stupid to wait until we are starving with no energy to go out there. We'll need our strength. We are going out today, whether we like it or not."

"Fine, but we stay together, and get the job done fast."

"Get ready. The sun is coming out."

I pulled back the side sof my hair and put on my boots. Bobby had already gotten prepared when he woke up. We phased through the ice wall and went into high alert mode. All that could be heard were bugs and the occasional tweeting of birds. We started down a hill to a flat patch of dead grass. Along the way I was picking up weird looking plants and small berries. But the real necessity, water, was yet to be seen. After about thirty minutes of silence, Bobby finally spoke.

"What do you think the team is doing?"

"Probably worrying about us. I hope Logan doesn't think this was his fault."

There was another long pause. Back when we were in Bayville, Bobby and I talked for hours about stupid and hilarious things. Being in this awkward situation, reminded me of how much things have changed. I wish I could fix it, but I just kept putting it off after the explosion last year. Sure Jean and Emma were back now, but it changed little. Maybe being on this island is my last chance.

"Do you remember when Beast took us on a nature retreat to the Redwoods?" I said, suddenly remembering the forgotten time.

"Yeah. We had to fight off those idiots who thought he was Bigfoot," He laughed softly. I started to give up on his memory of the trip when his eyes suddenly widened.

"You and I had spent a lot of time together on that trip. I remember when you pushed me in the river for messing with your camera," He laughed loudly this time. I joined in the conversation again, happy to see my friend back to his looser self.

"And remember going down that waterfall and splashing water all over Rahne and Roberto!" We were laughing hard when I suddenly stopped as my face saddened.

"I miss those times Bobby. Life was so much simpler back then," I said softly.

"I promise, you won't have to look back on old memories anymore. From now on we'll make new ones together."

I smiled up at him, when I realized how close we were to each other. I blushed and started to walk again, but Bobby smirked, obviously seeing it.

"You know, you don't have to be shy. Although seeing you blush is a great experience, especially when I cause it."

"Uh! You did not! I was just laughing so hard my face turned a little read."

"A little? You were darker than a fire truck Kitty. Anyway, we should head back to the cave, there obviously isn't any water around here."

"I guess you're right," I started in the direction of our hideout, but stopped right in front of Bobby.

"Why did you stop? Something wrong?" Bobby asked perplexed.

I smiled deviously and kissed Bobby on the cheek before continuing forward. After a while I stated my triumph.

"I made you blush."

**AN: Sorry for another short chapter, but because I got lazy I also need to update my other 2 stories. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I had to fly to California and deal with jetlag, which prevented me from updating. I wasn't being lazy this time!**

A new day a closer step to freedom. At least Bobby and I got along. I couldn't imagine being here with Forge or Emma.

"Hey Kitty? Ready to go out?" Bobby said, probably hoping I'd say no.

"Yes Bobby, I am. Don't be so worried! The first time we went out we had no problems."

"That doesn't mean we couldn't run into any today! Even stepping one foot out of this cave could mean death! One of those things can spit acid!"

"Yeah, and you can shoot ice from your hands. Plus if we run into a problem we can't handle, I can phase us to safety. Nothing bad will happen."

"Not on my watch."

I had no idea why Bobby was being so protective of me. Yeah he liked me, but I thought it was just some teenage guy thing. I shrugged it off and put on my boots. We made our way outside and began our usual silent walk down the hill.

"Hey Kitty? Do you have any type of promblem with me being here?" Bobby said sadly. I was completely taken off guard by the question. What couldv'e made him ask that?

"Of course not! If anything I lo-" I stopped myself, realizing I was about to embarrass myself by saying I loved having him around. "I don't have any problem. Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. Just something inside me wanted to know. It was stupid to ask though."

"Why?"

"Because if you had said no I don't know what I would have done. That's why I'm so protective of you."

"Because you feel bad about annoying me? That's silly, you don't annoy me at all."

"No. It's because I'd die if something happened to you. I care about you." Before I could respond, almost on que, I was knocked to the ground by an unseedn force. Oh shit, not now!

"Bobby run up the hill!"

We sprinted towards our cave, when we were both knocked down. Standing in front of me was a guy. But this guy had something off about him. He was covered with dirt with cut up clothing. His face had a disturbing look on his face and an unknown substance was dripping from his mouth. He reeled his head back and spit at a tree, destroying it. Oh no. He began spitting acid at me, I reacted quickly and dodged the acid. I got distracted remembering Bobby. I turned my head to where he was. He had frozen one of the mutants in an ice block, turning towards me. I had forgotten my situation, and dodged another blow of acid quickly. Not quickly enough however, not to get my pant leg burned off. I tripped at this and waited for my flesh to be melted off. Bobby came just in time, shoving the mutant out of the way, making the acid hit a plant not even 3 feet away from me. Bobby helped me up while the mutant was distracted and we ran up the hill and tumbled into our shelter. We were safe. For the moment. I caught my breath and spoke up.

"You were right. It's a different world out there."

"Which is why we are never going out there again. You almost got hurt! Scrathc that, you were almost killed!" Bobby said frantically.

"But we need food!"

"We'll live. We are not going out there understand?"

Without saying anything I got up and slowly approached him. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down and spoke softly.

"Bobby, I'll be more careful now. You said you care about me right?"

"Of course."

"Well I care about you and you and I need food! We need to survive. We can't be afraid, we have to face those things. We are X men! We can live and fight in any enviornment."

"You're right. But we can't leave each other's sight for one second."

"Who said I would want to?" Bobby looked into my eyes and smiled. I realized how close we were to each other, but I didn't pull away this time.

"I know I wouldn't," Bobby said as his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him back ferociously and was finally sure of my feelings for him. We kissed for such a long time only coming up for air. When we were tired out we looked at each other. He pulled back my hair lovingly as we began to fall asleep in each other's arms. Before we drifted off Bobby spoke.

"Hey Kitty?"

"What?"

"I love that you're here too."

**AN:Thanks for reading! New Chapter Tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up before Bobby this time around. We were halfway through the 7 days and I was thankful. I looked up at Bobby, remembering last night. We were finally together! I don't know how long I gazed dreamily at him, but he eventually woke.

"Hey beautiful," he while yawning. I laughed, seeing he was chilled out.

"Hey. Have a night?"

"Most definitely," he said as he kissed me softly. I would have kissed back, if it wasn't for a growl from my stomach. I was starving. I looked up at Bobby, my eyes gesturing to the cave's entrance.

"Alright Alright. Suit up and let's make the trip quick. I don't want a repeat of yesterday's attack."

We got up and made our way outside, watching each other's backs. I stayed close to Bobby, and held onto him. After what happened yesterday, I wasn't as relaxed anymore. I picked up some nuts and small fruits and we decided not to walk any farther away from shelter. Walking back, I felt someone watching us, and stopped Bobby.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think someone is here. I feel like we're being watched."

"Come on, walk quickly. We aren't far from shelter, don't worry."

"You're telling me not to worry?" I was trying to make a joke, but it came out in a scared and muffled tone.

I began to feel tired, and lagged a few feet behind Bobby. I tripped over a fallen tree and fell to the ground. Bobby came to help me, but was knocked to the ground. We immediately got up to run, but were knocked down again. This wasn't a full on attack, it was more like these mutants were playing with us. We ran up to our cave, being knocked down more multiple times. We tumbled into the cave, and I could have sworn I heard laughing coming from the bottom of the hill. I walked over to the edge of the cave and looked down, but there was nothing there. Bobby dragged me away from the wall cautiously, and I collapsed in his lap. He spoke up after a few seconds.

"That was pitiful. I feel so dumb."

"They were just messing with us. At least we didn't get our flesh melted off."

"That isn't funny. I can't be here with you another four days!"

"Oh, you can't be here with me?" I was a little offended. Especially after how we connected recently.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that Kitty. I don't want to be here with you because you can get hurt! And you almost did yesterday!" He said gesturing to my missing pant leg.

"But I didn't! I thought we had this conversation already! Why do you even need to care so much?"

"Because I love you!" Bobby said but froze when he realized his words.

I was totally caught off guard. He loved me? He loved me! Question is, how do I respond to this? I walked over to Bobby, who had his head hung and was looking at the dirt floor. I raised his head to mine with my hand so our eyes met.

"I Love you too," I said and pushed my lips onto his. He immediately took control and kissed me back passionately. He pinned me to the floor and looked down at me before we resumed kissing. He took off my suit's yellow shirt, leaving my blue undershirt. His hands roamed over my curves while I traced over his chest. When he reached for my pants, he abruptly stopped and pushed himself away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked unsure. Had I done something?

"Nothings wrong," he said as he slowly approached me.

"Then why did you back away from me?"

"When I said I loved you, I meant it. But I've loved you for so long, that if I go any further, I won't be able to stop."

Realizing what he meant, I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear.

"Then don't."

Once I said that nothing else mattered. Bobby didn't need to be told twice and resumed kissing me ferociously. I clawed at his shirt trying to take it off and he helped. He pulled me closer and I instinctively locked my legs around his waist. He removed my shirt and I was left in only my bra and pants. Bobby began to kiss along my neck and collarbone, causing me to moan. I felt silly making such noises, but I couldn't help myself. Bobby kissed down my chest until he reached my bra. He looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring nod. He unhooked my bra and through it to the side, kissing my breasts softly.

"Oh Bobby," I gasped. I could tell he was encouraged by this, as he kissed more fully. After giving attention to each breast, he reached for my pant zipper. He tore them off and paused to remove his own. All that separated us were our underwear and I couldn't help but blush. He smirked and began to kiss my inner thighs, skipping the place he knew wanted to be paid most attention. I hated when he teased me, even when we were younger. Bobby brought his mouth back to mine, but unexpectedly inserted a finger into my wet folds and removed my underwear. I gasped loudly and moaned. I never thought this would feel so good. Feeling like the situation was unfair, I removed his boxers and blushed again. Bobby certainly wasn't small in _that _aspect. He caught my blush again and I punched him lightly. He continued to pump his fingers in and out receiving many loud noises from me. And in another unexpected movement, everywhere his fingers had been were replaced by his mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried I couldn't stifle anymore noises and completely let go. Bobby was still smiling goofily and I decided to take charge. I grasped his member and began to massage it.

"Oh gosh Kitty," he gasped with pleasure. I liked the way he said my name with love.

"Enough. I need you, now," Bobby said huskily.

He placed himself at my entrance and began to thrust into me. A wave of pain rippled through me and I winced as tears formed in my eyes. He immediately stopped and kissed the tears away.

"We can stop if you want," he said worryingly.

"No please! I know it's supposed to hurt the first time, but I want you too," I said. Bobby began to continue and more pain shot through me. I could tell it was hard for Bobby to watch me in pain but he kept going. And in an instant the pure pain was replaced with pure pleasure. I cried out as I came to orgasm.

"Oh Bobby! Ooh!" I yelled as Bobby came faster and harder. I collapsed first and he joined right after. We lay together for twenty minutes before saying anything. Bobby spoke first.

"That was incredible," he said smiling brightly.

"Yeah it was."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry if this is a short/suckish chapter guys but I was a little pressed for time. The next chapter will be way better and longer :)**

I woke up to find Bobby staring at the ceiling of the cave. A huge wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Bobby? Have a nice night?" I said laughing.

"Best night of my life," he said lovingly. Lovingly! He loved me!

"We slept in, we should get a move on," I said looking at the cave entrance.

"Or we could just stay here. Together," Bobby said still grinning. I laughed and lay back in his arms. After some time I spoke again.

"Bobby? Do you think the others are worried about us?" I asked suddenly remembering our current predicament. 2 more days.

"Of course they are Kit Kat. But they know we can handle ourselves just fine," he replied.

"I guess so."

I got up and began putting on my clothes,Bobby watching my every move. Normally I would've been embarrassed by this, but after last night those feelings disappeared. I was almost sad that Bobby and I only had 2 days left alone, but then I reminded myself that it was too dangerous to stay here.

"Two days. I can't believe we've been here so long. Surviving here is now like second nature," I say confidently.

"Yeah but we should still be careful. This place still worries me. Come on lets get some water," Bobby said as we phased through the ice wall.

The fresh air engulfed me as I felt it against my skin. Such a shame that such a beautiful place has to be so deadly. Bobby and I went on with our daily routine of getting water and food, but also watching each others backs. Surprisingly, none of the mutants showed their faces the whole day. Maybe they had enough and didn't give a crap about us anymore. After getting back to the cave nightfall soon arrived and it took forever for us to fall asleep knowing we were going home late the next day.

* * *

We slept until what looked like 2:00 pm the next day. The day we go home. I shook Bobby awake and he smiled up at me.

"We are finally getting out of here," Bobby said jumping up excitedly. I laughed at his joy and started to dance with him to imaginary music. We swayed in each others arms until we heard the X Jet off in the distance.

"Wow. They are early," I said surprised. Bobby's smile only widened at this statement.

The dome disappeared which meant we had to be down there at the entrance in an hour's time. We walked out of the cave for the last time and started down the cliff side. Bobby and I held hands the whole way, still being observant. About more than halfway towards the entrance, we couldn't contain our excitement anymore and broke into sprint. I hadn't realized how happy I was. I could start to smell Emma's perfume and the oil all over Forge's clothes.

"Logan! Rouge!" I shouted random names of my teammates as I ran. Bobby ran a lot faster than me, so he was a little ahead. I had my eyes so focused on him that I tripped over a log. It took me a moment to realize I was on the floor and then slowly began to rise. But unfortunately, I was knocked to the floor again. Hard. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me.

"Bobb-," I started, but was kicked in the throat. I began to panic, and got up and sprinted towards the sound of Bobby screaming my name looking for me. I ran faster and faster trying to get away from the footsteps not far behind. I phased through the jungle of trees and vines until I couldn't anymore, and knocked into a tree. I stumbled to my feet quickly, seeing Bobby in the distance. I ran into his sights and his eyes met mine. As I was about to reach his arms, we were both hit, spiraling in opposite directions. Before I could get up to help, arms wrapped around me from behind, paralyzing me. The mutant then picked me up and ran into the jungle. Before my vision was blurred with vines, I saw Bobby still lying on the floor unconscious. I didn't remember a time I had ever been so helpless. I should've been able to do something. But that wasn't even the worst part of it all.

The dome began to close.


End file.
